


NaNo 2020

by WriteToHeal42



Category: Original Work, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Halloween, NaNoWriMo 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteToHeal42/pseuds/WriteToHeal42
Summary: This is my Nano Project, a collection of short stories. Who has the time or the energy to commit to a full 50,000 novel? Not me! Anyway, I'm going to find at least 30 prompts or ideas, and then write to my heart's content this November!





	NaNo 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, what is this... Well, here you go, my first Stray Kids fan fiction. I've really fallen down the rabbit hole for good, haven't I?
> 
> I guess Minho and Jisung are roommates in America in this AU. Enjoy!

There was leftover Halloween candy in the bowl when Minho left for the dance studio that morning. No trick-or-treaters this year, weird. Or not weird, there was a pandemic going on after all. So Minho expected there to be candy when they got back home. He came in the door with a call "I'm home!" and looked for the bowl.

No bowl?

Not on the entryway table. Not in the kitchen. Not in the living room, which was surprisingly empty. Jisung would usually be out there playing on the Wii on his days off. 

Where could that bowl be?

He went to ask Jisung if he had seen it. He lifted their hand to knock on the bedroom door when He heard a crinkle behind it. Hmm...

He knocked anyways. There was a surprised yelp, followed by a crash, before something rustling. A meek looking Jisung opened the door.

"Hey - hey Minho!"

"Hey Jisung - Are you okay?"

"Okay! Yep, just dandy, really... how are you?"

"I'm - dandy as well? Anyway, I heard you fall?"

"Oh! That - I was just playing - Wii tennis!"

"The Wii is out in the living room."

"Right! I was, um, playing it earlier."

"Okay. So why did you fall just now?"

"I was - re-enacting? Like, I had a - I played tennis earlier, and I fell then."

"Re-enacting."

"Yes! So I could show you when you got home..."

"Oh, okay." Jisung was clearly lying, but Minho let him get away with it. He wanted to see where this led. "So, I was coming here to check, have you seen the candy bowl? It's not on the entry -"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, have you seen it?"

"No," Jisung squeaked.

"Huh, funny. It can't have just disappeared..." The flash of guilt on Jisung's face was hilarious.

"Right... Maybe Soonie took it? or Doongie, or Dori?"

"The cats?"

"Yeah, have you checked their little hideouts?"

Jisung looked so sincere. But this had gone on long enough. Minho was craving chocolate. Minho needed chocolate.

"You know," said Minho, "There's another possible solution - someone's lying."

"Who, me?"

"Yes you." Minho made a move to enter Jisung's room, but Jisung blocked him.

"What! Why don't you trust me?"

"You cheated at monopoly last night!"

"It was just a game, why would I -" Minho started to tickle Jisung.

"N-no stop! Stop it - unfair!" Jisung wheezed between giggles.

"All's fair in love and war!" Jisung took a tumble to the ground.

Minho scrambled over his fallen comrad to shake out the blankets. What remained of the candy fell to the ground.

"What! You ate all of the Kit-Kats?!"

Cue World War III... at least until Jisung revealed he had only hidden the Kit-Kats separately as a prank.

"April Fool's day isn't in November, dummy." This was said with some affection.


End file.
